


Infinity

by King_Author



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Needs a Hug, F/F, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, POV Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Author/pseuds/King_Author
Summary: Inspired by the song Infinity by Jaymes Young, this piece is a one-shot of Andy and Quynh having a reunion on the bottom of the ocean.
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 20





	Infinity

Once a year or so, Andy will fall asleep and the god(s) playing with her fate will decide to throw her a bone. 

This time, Andy fell asleep in a rickey, old chair at the dining room table at the safehouse in Lisbon. She had finished a bottle of wine and just nodded off at the unnatural position she was in. Her head rolled back until it looked like she was staring through the roof and into the sky.   
Joe and Nicky continued to eat their rice in silence.   
Nile looked back and forth at them. She made a, what the hell should I do? gesture at Andy.  
A small smile crept along the edges of Nicky’s lips as he made eye-contact with Joe. The three quietly pushed out their chairs and moved to the small living room across the hall. They closed the ancient doors to the dining room with minimal creaking.  
“Does that happen a lot?” Nile asks. She sits on the floor and glances up at Joe.  
He thinks about it for a second. “It’s not often that Andy gets to rest,” he says, simply.   
“Best to just let her enjoy her peace.” He finishes Joe’s sentence.

Andy is floating along a river. There’s a tug in her gut that pulls her under the dark water. Despite it being January, the water is warm to the touch. In the dream-state, breathing underwater is as effortless as the air. Andy relaxes and allows the dream to take her where it is going. She’s seen it all before.   
Quynh.   
Just the thought gets her heart beating faster. The warmth spreads up from her chest to her fingers and toes.  
She’s swimming now. Downward, to the left, it doesn’t really matter.   
Her chest tightens in anticipation. Andy’s breath quickens and she has the sensation of being unable to breathe. She flings her arms out to get to her. To rescue Quynh.   
As her breath runs out and her vision begins to darken, she sees it. The iron coffin at the bottom of the ocean. And a woman sitting atop it, as if on a bench.   
Her legs are crossed and her hair is sticking straight up, trying to float on the water.   
Andy takes a deep breath but it has nothing to do with the drowning sensation leaving her chest.   
“Andromache,” Quynh smiles and asks. “What took you so long?”   
Andy is at her side in an instant. She grips Quynh around the waist and suddenly she can breathe again. Andy takes Quynh in her arms holding her as tight as she can.  
“I’m here, I’m here,” she chants to herself.   
Quynh whispers into her ear, “I knew you’d come.”   
Andy’s breath comes in short, sporadic bursts. She feels Quynh’s hand run through her hair and down her back as they sit on the ocean floor.  
She rubs circles into Andy’s back and leans into her. “It’s okay,” Quynh hums softly to Andy.  
Andy laughs quietly, and her tears flow silently. “I should be comforting you.” She takes Quynh’s face into her hands. “My love,” Andy gasps as Quynh’s eyes, full of light, appear to look into her soul. “Everything I am is yours.” She leans forward and gently kisses Quynh’s lips. She wraps her fingers into Quynh’s hair, trapping them together.  
Quynh reacts just as hungrily, leaning into their kiss. Like Andromache, Quynh tries to dig her fingers through Andy’s hair. She pauses and pulls away.  
Andy stops, stunned. “What?”  
Quynh brings her hand to her mouth, “What on earth did you do to your hair?”  
Andy smiles and laughs the way that only Quynh can bring out. A light, snorting laugh. And then they’re back to where they were before. Wrapped up in each other’s arms, feeling each other’s breath on their cheeks, the softness of their skin. An infinity in each other’s embrace.

They are lying together, on the ocean floor, when Andy begins to feel light. It comes in an instant. One moment, Andy was tracing her fingertip along Quynh’s back, telling her about Nile.  
“You would love her, really,” Andy said. She is lying on her side, facing Quynh.   
Quynh smiles and tilts her head. “You weren’t too hard on her?”   
“I didn’t say that…” Andy’s voice trails off.   
“Andromache!” Quynh protests, but she blushes. “Be nice to Nile. She needs you.”  
And then the weightlessness hits her. Andy begins to float towards the surface. She lunges toward Quynh, who holds onto her arm.   
“You have to go, my love,” Quynh says softly.   
Andy holds onto her with both of her hands. Her fingernails dig into Quynh’s skin. She shakes her head.  
“Nile needs you.” Quynh pulls Andy toward her and kisses her lips. She is delicate and soft this time with Andy. And she looks up at Andy with all the light and goodness that she can muster.   
“We will meet again.” Quynh smiles at Andy and lets go of her hands.  
Andy can’t hold on. She thrashes against the currents carrying her back towards reality. She kicks with her feet, pushes against the water with her arms. She begins to inhale the water and feels it burn and rise in her throat. She coughs up water and prays for it to be the end.

Andy wakes up in the dining room. Her family surrounding her.  
Nicky is kneeling at her feet, looking down. Joe stands between her and Nicky, his hands holding onto her arm, tightly. Nile stands on the opposite side with a panicked expression on her face. She stands off to the side.  
Andy takes a deep and shaky breath. She closes her eyes and winces. Pain shoots up her right hand and into her wrist. “What’s the damage?”   
Joe begins to answer, “Nicky got--” but is silenced by Nicky shaking his head. His black eye was already healing.  
“That doesn’t matter,” Nicky murmurs softly.   
Andy notes the broken wine bottles on the floor, swept to the side of the room. Plates, glasses, silverware, and pieces of her dinner are on the floor as well.  
She looks at Nicky. His eyebrows are raised and his lips turned downward.   
Andy leans forward and places a hand on Nicky’s shoulder. He rises with her and takes her in his arms in an embrace that only they share. Andy covers her eyes with her bloody hand.  
Nicky places his hand on the small of her back and rubs her gently, soothingly.  
Andy wipes her eyes. No tears in front of the new kid.   
But Nile has seen this before. She breaks the silence. “Do you want to talk about it?”   
Andy turns to Nile and gives her a soft smile. “Just a bad dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity:
> 
> Meet me at the bottom of the ocean (Ocean)  
> Where the time is frozen (Frozen)  
> Where all the universe is open (Open)  
> Love isn't random, we are chosen (Oh, oh)  
> And we could wear the same crown  
> Keep slowing your heart down  
> We are the gods now
> 
> -Jaymes Young


End file.
